


Ink The Colours Of My Beating Heart

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [8]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Colours, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Hugs, Inks, Kisses, M/M, Men Crying, Navy Insignia, Needles, Phobias, Piercings, Tattoo Designs, f-14 tomcat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Both tattoos sat just above their beating hearts. They weren’t just a shield or protection. It was their way they could show the world, the colours of their hearts, burning bright.Writersmonth Day 8 Prompt:Colours





	Ink The Colours Of My Beating Heart

**Nevada: 2002**

Pete’s hand hovered over the doorknob. He cocked his head over his shoulder, smiling.

“Are you sure you still want to do this? Once it’s on, you stick with it.”

Tom met his grin with one of his own. He leant down and kissed Pete, slow and steady like the Iceman himself, pulled away and nodded.

“Yeah, Pete. Let’s do it.”

Pete beamed. He opened the door. Both looked up as the bell above the door jingled. Tom took in his sights:

They strutted through a large open space, scanning the cool grey walls covered in posters, two plush leather sofas were perched by a small black coffee table. Tom couldn’t hear anything other than a dull buzz coming from down the hallway, he could hear his own breaths deepen.

“Ice. It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re doing great.”

Tom’s clutch on Pete’s forearm tightened.

“You can still bail. We only lose the depo—“

“—_No_. You’ve been wanting one your whole life and I would love to do this with you.“ Pete could feel a clammy touch on himself, his eyebrows creased.

“Are you sure? You have until the design is drawn then, it’s now or never. And even then, if you can’t sit through, say so and I will stop too.”

Tom ran a hand through Pete’s hair and Pete could feel the tension. He stood up on his tip toes and kissed Tom’s cheek who sighed, a pleased sigh. He tried to steady himself, stay grounded, for Pete.

Tom hadn’t even heard footsteps, or the swinging chains, approaching.

“Afternoon handsome fella’s, how can I help?” A soft voice knocked Tom from his daze.

“Pete Mitchell and Tom Kazansky, we have a consultation at two.” Pete took the lead, smiling like mad.

She tinkered with her computer keys and smiled.

“Take a seat,” she nodded to the sofas.

Her eyes were roaming all over Pete.

“That’s a pretty sweet jacket. You guys Navy?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you a..”

“Commander.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.”

“You think that’s impressive, this one’s a _Captain_.” Pete has a hand on Tom’s shoulder who straightened up, comically.

“He’s a little nervous.”

“That’s totally normal, we’ll get ya through it. Would a drink help calm you down?”

“Didn’t think you guys could offer whisky in these places.” Tom deadpanned.

She laughed.

“Nope. Not at this hour. Not even for a Captain, I was thinking more tea or coffee?”

“We’ll take two coffee’s thanks miss-“

“Gia. Call me Gia. Do you guys know what your both getting?”

“Nope.” Pete answered, “all we know is that we are both getting our first tattoos, across our left pecs. Navy related. Full colour and detail.”

“Across our hearts.” Tom chimed in.

Gia smiled, “Just please say you’re not getting each other’s names.. that’s bound to break a friendship.”

They both shook their heads.

“Good. Something meaningful then?”

“Definitely.” Pete said.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tom grinned. 

* * *

Pete was called in first. He asked if Tom wanted to follow who readily agreed. Pete figured it would help Tom relax, to see what was going to happen and associate himself with the situation.

Pete hopped up onto the chair, opposite his artist.

She had bright blue cascading hair and glasses that covered her heavy eye-makeup. She had a piercing above her top lip and beneath her bottom one. She caught Tom staring at her lips so, she parted them and thrust forward her tongue. It was split. Tom nearly chocked on his coffee. She giggled.

“Didn’t mean to scare ya! Relax, you’re in safe hands here.” She winked.

Her name tag read Crystal, Tom squinted. Crystal was dressed head to toe in black and white. She wore huge earrings and three or four ear cuffs. Her tattoo sleeves were on show, she had swallows inked across her collarbone and a pattern of planets trailed down between her breasts.

Tom was in awe of her sleeve. He took a closer look. Crystal readily agreed, turning her arms as Tom surveyed her tattoos.

She had a sleeve, full of blood red roses. They were all open, coating her left arm. As Tom’s eyes trailed lower he spotted the pearls, interweaving. Then he saw it. Pete was already smiling.

“That really is a beautiful anchor, ma’am.”

“Took you long enough, Ice.” Pete was laughing as he spoke.

She blushed some and nodded.

“Thank you. It was for my father. He served on the US. Oh how do you say, Nim-eetz?”

“_Nimitz_.” Tom corrected her. “Do you know when, ma’am?”

“Late 80s. 88/89.”

Tom’s gaze found Pete.

Crystal looked to Tom, to Pete, back to Tom.

“Umm, what am I missing here?”

“Ma’am you’re in the presence of a highly decorated Naval Aviator who too served on the Nimitz alongside your brave father in ’89.” Pete pitched in, his tone strangely assertive.

Tom blushed and bit his lip.

“Really. Wow. Small world, huh-“

“-Tom.”

“Small world, Captain.” She nodded. 

* * *

Crystal was joined by another artist, Dana. She too was covered head to toe in black, with hot pink accents to her clothing. She wore a loosely fitting shirt that exposed her arms and the side of her chest.

She had a sugar skull running up towards her shoulder. Her forearm was covered with a detailed compass, in thin black lines surrounded by some triangles. When Dana leaned over Tom caught sight of some flowers on her rib cage.

Then he saw it: Dog Tags inked just above her hip bones.

“Are any of you not tied to the Navy?” He laughed.

“Well Tom, it is _Nevada_. Finding none Navy guys is harder than you’d think!” She giggled, as she began sterilising her equipment.

“C’mon Ice.” Pete’s rolled his eyes. He was laying flat on a plush black chair on the opposite side of the room. “How silly can you get?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tom rolled his eyes.

They fell to Pete who had taken off his shirt. Tom took in the sights and swallowed nervously. He tore his eyes away.

“Still got jitters, Tom?”

He looked a little sheepish.

“First tat?”

He nodded. Dana smirked.

“Well, you’re sure as hell in the right place.”

Tom had a shaky hand on his chest. He fumbled with his shirt buttons. He chucked his shirt too one side and lay down, with a sigh.

“If you need to stop, say so. Even if it’s just for a breather- it’s fine. Okay?”

“Okay.” He agreed.

He couldn’t see Pete but he could hear him mumbling to Crystal. She was laughing at something, Tom pursed his lips.

“I’m just going to apply the stencil, hold still now.”

Tom didn’t flinch. It was only some special tracing paper, what harm could that do?

She handed him a small mirror. He took his time, checking the placement. The design sat perfectly across her his left pec, right above the nipple, and diffused up to his shoulder.

“Even the _outline_.. looks amazing. Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Dana grinned, nice and wide. Tom caught sight of bar through her tongue. His eyes widened.

“Not one for piercings are you, Tom?” He glanced up, Crystal had a hand on Dana’s shoulder as she passed them to head back to her booth.

“Uh, not really. I only ever had one.”

“Really? Where. Lemme guess, the classic 80’s hot, young straight guy single stud. That you had a drop in or something.”

A blush settled on his cheek.

“He had a what, where?” Pete asked, suddenly Tom was reminded that the was in the room.

“He had an ear piercing.”

“A _what_?!” Pete was laughing uncontrollably. “Not a chance in hell. He hates needles that aren’t from doctors.”

“Pete.”

“Even then he’ll squirm and I’ll have to hold his hand.

“_Pete_.” Tom called over to him. “Where in Holy hell are we right now?”

The three of them laughed, Tom’s deep chuckled intermingled with two high pitched giggles turned cackles at the look on Pete’s face.

“Screw you, Ice.”

“Later.”

Tom’s eyes widened. He swore, turning his head from Dana and her gun. Since when was she holding a gun?

“You guys are.. that’s so _adorable_! But I thought it’s not allowed.. regulations and all that?” She questioned.

“You’re right.. It’s _dangerous_ but, I spent ten years of my life without him, I’m not putting myself through that torture again.” Tom’s voice was barely a whisper.

Dana leant in, she smiled a small smile.

“Don’t worry Tom, I won’t say a thing.” She drew up a gloved hand to her lips and pretended to lock them. She threw away the key.

“I’m about to start with the base layer, it will be uncomfortable. Just try to keep still and don’t faint. Keep talking to me.”

Her gun buzzed and screeched as she drew closer. Tom tensed. Dana rested a hand on his chest and he took in a breath.

He nodded his head and blade pierced skin. 

* * *

Hours passed, it felt like a week. Tom tried and tried but every once in a while he shifted, hissed, and swore in pain.

Dana kept up the conversation, Pete even chipped in as and when to check on Tom and how he was feeling.

Whenever Pete wasn’t hissing in pain himself and could voice his worry about Tom, Tom immediately relaxed. His blood cooled and he felt light.

Tom was sure that Pete couldn’t feel a thing. He was bouncing back off of Tom’s squirms to make him feel better. Besides, it was working. 

* * *

“Okay, we are about done.” Dana was beaming, she slathered Tom’s chest with a lotion.

Tom kept his gaze on Pete, as he rose from his seat. Pete winced and stretched.

Dana let Tom sit up, he rolled his shoulders and clambered to his feet.

“You alright?” She asked, as though she was about to brace herself for him to stumble.

“I’m good.”

“Let’s take you both to the mirror.” Crystal lead Pete away. He didn’t look at Tom and Tom focused his eyes on Pete’s back.

“I want you to go first, Ice.”

Tom took a shaky breath. He came face to face with his reflection. He winced at the flush in his cheeks and the red abrasions on his skin.

He stepped closer, leant in.

Tom smiled full, his wolffish grin firmly in place.

“Christ..”

He inspected his ink, bewildered. The line work, the detailing, the colours were exquisite. Tom had a sunset painted across his chest, disrupted purely by two jets in flight. The sunset dissolved upwards, to reveal a pattern.

He leaned in closer, with tears in his eyes.

“The wolf. It’s perfect.”

The sunset faded outwards into streaks, resembling the VF-1 Wolfpack insignia, coloured with rich reds. Maverick’s raging red.  
_Dominance, Fire, Determination, Passion, …Love._

Pete held his shirt up in front of his own ink so he didn’t reveal anything. He stood before Tom, his hands traced his tattoo.

Green eyes widened in awe, Pete was grinning like mad.

“Ice.. Ice, you got _my_.. that’s on you for life, you know.” His voice as shaky, he was stunned. “The sunset is incredible, the contrasting black…” He trailed off.

Pete beamed. Tom met his huge grin, with one of his own.

“The sun rays Mav.. it’s all for you.” Tom said, voice sultry, and kissed Pete’s temple.

Pete sighed a happy sigh.

“Alright Pete. Your turn. Show me what you got.” Tom winked.

Pete stood before the mirror, handing his shirt to Tom. His green eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in awe. They traced his ink. He’d designed an F-14 breaking through his skin, with a VFA-25 patch as his background.

He turned to Tom, to let him have a closer look. The ‘break in the skin’ was outlined, surrounded by a huge, striking blue lightning bolt.

_Peace, Stability, Loyalty, Intelligence… Love._

Tom’s mouth dropped open. He couldn’t form any words, no verbal response. All he could do was, try not to let his tears fall.

“You like it, right? Look closer.”

“You.. you..” The words were caught in his throat. “The Jet.. “ His Hand hovered over her, “she’s _gorgeous_.”

“Can you read it?”

Tom crowded Pete all over again. His voice was caught in his throat but he coughed out,

“_210_…you remember.” A pronounced blush was high up on his cheekbones.

Hungry hazel eyes locked onto gleaming green ones. Gazes like a missile lock and neither had missed their target.

Tom pulled Pete towards him with force, angled his head up and kissed him. Hard and rough. Hands were in his hair as Pete moulded his body into Tom’s grounded frame.

Their dog tags brushed up together; the chains interweaved. 

Pete slowly broke away with a smile, a slightly surprised look on a face.

“Now that’s what I call beautiful.” Tom stated, another smile painting his face. “The colours are incredible… my blue. It’s _my_ Ice blue.”

“So, you like it then?” Pete asked, self assured that he knew the answer.

“I love it. I love you, so much Pete.”

“I love you too, Tom.” Pete met Tom’s beautiful smile with one of his own: full of hope and promise.

Both tattoos sat just above their beating hearts. They weren’t just a shield or just protection. It was their way they could show the world, the colours of their hearts, burning bright.

“Awww, now that’s what I call a good day at the office.”

“God, Dana. You’re cringe-fuelled as hell.”

Both men were startled from their loving daze. They’d forgotten that they weren’t alone.

“And.. we ruined the moment.” Crystal laughed. “Let’s get you guys wrapped up, talk through some aftercare and get goin’ home.”

The two men turned to each other for a final gaze. Together, they left the mirror and followed the artists out back. Pete stole a quick kiss, he planted another behind Tom’s left ear as Tom found the confidence in his stride.

Tom sighed at the sweet touch and they kept on walking, hand in hand, wearing their lover’s colours with pride.


End file.
